Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/W starym ciele nowy duch
Ósmy odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Po nieudanej próbie samobójczej Zoltana, Davenportowie postanawiają chronić go przed kolejną próbą. W jednej z fabryk G-Tech'u wybucha ogromny pożar stanowiący zagrożenie dla wszystkich osób tam obecnych. Izabela i pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht spotykają się ponownie. Bohaterowie *Moranica Davenport; *Cooper Davenport; *Zack Davenport; *Ocean Davenport; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Brandon Flynn; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Summer Tjinder; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Ivy Tjinder; *Pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Tyler Flynn; *Wasyl Kirosznyczenko Fabuła Stało się. Summer Tjinder została wybrana na 49. prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, zastępując na tym stanowisku Williama Whitforda. Głosów elektorskich zdobyła 270, o 2 więcej niż jej przeciwnik. W głosowaniu powszechnym wstawiło się za nią 66 219 238 osób, podczas gdy za Zoltanem - 64 927 287. W porównaniu do lat poprzednich, frekwencja na wyborach nieco spadła. Kolegium elektorów zaplanowane zostało na 17 grudnia 2040 roku. Gdy okazało się, że Davenport nie wygrał, mężczyzna pokusił się o próbę samobójczą, podczas której został przyłapany przez Moranicę. Wkrótce musiał wkroczyć na scenę i podzielić się odczuciami po przegraniu wyborów. Oczywiście skłamał, że wszystko w porządku i że z całego serca gratuluje Summer zwycięstwa. Gdy bal się zakończył, cała rodzina Davenportów wróciła do swojego mieszkania. Moranica, Cooper i Zack siedzieli wygodnie na kanapie w salonie, podczas gdy Ocean stała dwa metry przed nimi. Obok niej unosił się hologramowy ekran, na którym wyrysowana była jakaś tabela z imionami wszystkich obecnych w pokoju. - Sprawa ma się tak - mówiła córka Zoltana - Wszyscy wiemy, co tata chciał dzisiaj zrobić. Gdyby nie mama, doszłoby do tragedii. Niestety, wciąż istnieje ogromne prawdopodobieństwo, że tata pokusi się o kolejne próby samobójcze, gdy tylko będzie wiedział, że nikt go nie kontroluje. W związku z tym nie możemy spuszczać go z oka nawet na sekundę. Dlatego najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie przydzielenie każdemu z nas dyżurów, podczas których to będziemy pilnować taty. Dzień ma 24 godziny, Zoltan poświęca około 6 godzin na sen, od 23 do 5 rano. Każdy z nas otrzyma 4,5-godzinny dyżur. Teraz pora na wyznaczenie kto i kiedy. - Mam pytanie - wtrącił Zack. - Nie teraz - oschle odparła Ocean - Proponuję, aby mama otrzymała dyżur od godziny 18:30 do 23. - Eeee - przerwała rudowłosa - Mam wtedy crossfit, to nie mogę. - Dobra, to od 5 do 9:30 - poinformowała, po czym palcem napisała na ekranie godziny dyżuru matki. Jej bazgroły migiem przekształciły się w drukowane cyfry, które idealnie dopasowały się do wiersza tabeli. - Mam pytanie - znów powiedział Zack. - Później! Dyżur od 18:30 wezmę ja - stwierdziła, po czym zapisała swoje godziny w tabeli - Zack, Cooper, który z was bierze dyżur od 9:30 do 14? - Ja mogę - oświadczył Zack - A mogę w końcu zadać pytanie? Ocean spokojnie zapisała godziny dwóch braci, a gdy skończyła, zwróciła się do Zack'a: - Jeszcze nie. Jako iż jutro wyjątkowo tata wstaje o 9, każdy z nas, w takiej kolejności jak ustalono, będzie miał tylko 3,5-godzinny dyżur. Teraz możesz pytać, Zack. - Skoro mamy nie spuszczać z Zoltana oka nawet na sekundę, to gdzie on teraz jest? Pozostali, z przyzwyczajenia do głupoty Zack'a, skrzywili się i zaczęli zastanawiać się, co w jego pytaniu było nie tak. W jednym momencie wszyscy zrozumieli jego sens i niczym gepard rzucili się w kierunku sypialni. Otworzywszy drzwi, ujrzeli spokojnie śpiącego Zoltana. Odsapnęli. - To ja w takim razie pójdę już spać - stwierdziła Moranica, po czym zrzuciła z siebie ubrania i wskoczyła pod kołdrę. Gdy tylko budzik zadzwonił, rudowłosa energicznie wyskoczyła z łóżka, po czym chwyciła za leżące na szafie wiadro zimnej wody i wylała całą jego zawartość na męża. Po chwili też uderzyła go tym przedmiotem w twarz. - Ałć! - zawołał, podnosząc się - Zwariowałaś?! Co ty wyrabiasz?! - Budzę cię - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Przecież miałem budzik, który miał zadzwonić za kilka sekund. Na słowo "budzik" z sufitu wynurzył się holograficzny ekran. Widać na nim było odliczanie, do którego końca pozostało 8 sekund. Zoltan włożył palec w pole z napisem "Anuluj", a ekran zniknął. - Ale tak było szybciej i zabawniej. No, a teraz idziemy na śniadanie. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła sprawił, że Brandon się zbudził. Myśląc, że to włamanie, natychmiast przeteleportował się do pokoju Izabeli, skąd ten dźwięk pochodził. Zauważył swoją matkę stojącą obok właśnie zniszczonego teleskopu. Na ten widok odetchnął z ulgą. - Co się stało? - zapytał. - A bo ja wiem - odpowiedziała drżącym głosem - Chciałam lekko przekręcić ten teleskop, a ten się rozwalił. Brandon rozejrzał się. Ściany i sufit pokryte były tablicami, na których pinezkami przypięte były zdjęcia sąsiadów, ich samochodów, przyjaciół czy różne kartki z informacjami o nich. - To dlatego nie chciałaś, abym tu wchodził... - Tak. Chcę mieć o czym rozmawiać z panem Grüßichtschrenschenschenschichtem... o ile znowu będzie chciał ze mną gadać. - Wow, nie wiedziałem, że aż tak ci na nim zależy. Mogę pójść dzisiaj do niego i pogadać. - Och, racja, to świetny pomysł! - ucieszyła się - W końcu masz ten swój dar przekonywania! Wciąż pamiętam, jak namówiłeś Elżbietę II do abdykacji. - To akurat nie było celowe. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy wygodny jest jej tron królewski, więc powiedziałem "Czy Wasza Wysokość zejdzie z tronu?". A to, że zrozumiała to inaczej, to już nie moja wina. No dobra, pójdę z nim pogadać. Summer otworzyła oczy, wstała, założyła klapki i zeszła do kuchni. Otworzywszy chlebak, zauważyła, że jest pusty. Stwierdziła, że przejdzie się do sklepu spożywczego, który znajdował się minutę drogi stąd. Założyła więc płaszcz i wygodne buty i otworzyła drzwi. Natychmiast oślepił ją flesz aparatów fotograficznych. Kobieta gwałtownie zamknęła drzwi i przetarła oczy. Nie wiedzieć czemu, na chwilę zapomniała, że wczoraj w nocy została wybrana na prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. Przed jej domem stał tłum dziennikarzy i fotografów, którzy byli spragnieni wywiadów z przyszłą głową państwa. Ta jednak nie przepadała za rozmowami przed kamerą, toteż w spokoju udała się do kuchni. Tam siedzieli Ivy i Baljeet, którzy jedli kanapki z mięsem. - Och, tu się podział chleb - szepnęła pod uchem, uśmiechając się do rodziny - To ja zrobię sobie płatki z mlekiem. - Całkiem dobre to mięso - stwierdził Baljeet, gdy jego żona już opuściła kuchnię - To baranina? - Eeee... - jęknęła jego córka - No nie do końca. - A co to? - Nie wiem, czy jest takie słowo, ale skoro jest wołowina czy zwierzyna, to powiedzmy, że to jest dziennikarzyna. Baljeet poczuł, jak jedzenie staje w jego gardle, a chwilę potem - cofa się. Szybko uciekł z kuchni, a Ivy przerzuciła jego pozostałe kanapki na swój talerz. - Ja rozumiem, że ty mnie bardzo kochasz - bulwersował się Zoltan - ale czy musisz siedzieć mi na kolanach, gdy robię kupę?! - Muszę. Davenport miał już spytać o powód, ale pierwsze słowo przerwał mu dźwięk jego telefonu. Już miał wyciągnąć go z kieszeni, ale rudowłosa go wyprzedziła. - Halo? - odezwała się Moranica. - Oddaj mi telefon! - zawołał Zoltan, próbując wyrwać, żonie urządzenie z ręki, jednak ta wstała i ustawiła się w kącie. - Wybuch? Czy ja wiem? To pewnie raczej dlatego, że jestem taka gorąca. - Dawaj mi to! - Okej, przekażę mu. Kobieta rozłączyła się. - Jaki wybuch?! Co się stało?! - W jednej z fabryk G-Tech'u, nie pamiętam już miasta, wybuchła jakaś maszyna i teraz jest pożar. Strażacy teraz wyciągają ludzi. - Jak to?! Dawaj mi ten telefon, muszę zadzwonić do Brandona. Młody Flynn zapukał do drzwi Grüßichtschrenschenschenschichta, które niemalże natychmiastowo otworzyły się. - Dzień dobry - Austriak z uśmiechem powitał nastolatka. - Dzień dobry. Ja przychodzę z taką sprawą... Czy mógłby dać pan jeszcze jedną szansę mojej mamie? - No niech będzie - zgodził się. Trudno się dziwić, skoro Brandon właśnie użył bioniki do zmiany jego nastawienia - Ja się przebiorę i już idę do waszego domu. Do widzenia. - Do widzenia - odparł radośnie Flynn, po czym ruszył w kierunku swojego domu. Tuż przed przejściem dla pieszych zadzwonił jego telefon - Halo? - Brandon, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Natychmiast! Dyżur Moranici dobiegł końca. O 12:30 do salonu przyszedł Zack, który po chwili towarzyszył Zoltanowi w drodze do laboratorium. Tymczasem rudowłosa leżała na materacu w basenie i jadła obiad. Na jej talerzu, który leżał na jej brzuchu, znajdowało się ogromne mięso. - Hej, mamo - powitała ją Ocean, schodząc po schodach. Widok, który zastała, wcale jej nie dziwił - Co tam jesz? - Dziennikarzynę. Bardzo świetne! Czytałam o tym w jakimś internetowym opku. - Aha... - lekko zmieszała się - Jak twój dyżur? Tata chciał sobie coś zrobić? - Nie. Ja mu za to chciałam coś zrobić, bo to taka oferma... Zaciął się nożem i musiałam mu potem opatrunek na palcu robić. - No przecież! - zawołała Ocean - Trzeba przeszukać dom i pozbyć się wszystkiego, czym tata mógłby zrobić sobie krzywdę! Brandon przeteleportował się do budynku fabryki. Ściany pokryte były rurami i wariującymi licznikami, a na podłodze leżeli nieprzytomni robotnicy. - Słyszysz mnie? - odezwał się głos Zoltana w słuchawce Flynn'a. - Tak. - Wysyłam ci plan całego budynku. Weź tych ludzi na barana czy coś, a potem zabierz przez te korytarze i ułóż na dworze. - Zrozumiałem. Chłopak z niesamowitą szybkością wziął jednego człowieka na ręce, a potem wybiegł z budynku i ułożywszy go w pozycji bezpiecznej na trawie kilkadziesiąt metrów przed wejściem do budynku, wrócił do tamtego pomieszczenia. Cała taka akcja zajęła mu 3 sekundy. Brandon przystąpił do wyciągania z fabryki kolejnych ludzi. Gdy podnosił jedną z kobiet, doszło do wybuchu. Nastolatka odrzuciło do tyłu, układając go pod ścianą. Został ogłuszony. Jego obraz był całkowicie rozmazany. Widział tylko jakieś niewyraźne kształty. Zrozumiał jedynie, że sufit się pali, a ściana po drugiej stronie pokoju zawala się. Nagle dostrzegł, że ktoś zbliża się do niego. Tajemnicza postać chwyciła go za nogi i zaczęła ciągnąć po podłodze w kierunku wyjścia. Po chwili Brandon całkowicie stracił przytomność. - No to ja będę wracać do Danville - mówiła Ivy, która stała przy drzwiach wyjściowych domu. - Trzymaj się! - powiedziała z uśmiechem Summer, całując ją w czoło. - Powodzenia - Baljeet poklepał ją po ramieniu. - Nie tak prędko! - ktoś zawołał. Nieco zaniepokojeni Tjinderowie rozejrzeli się, aby po chwili ujrzeć grupę umundurowanych ludzi z bronią wchodzących do domu przez drzwi od strony ogrodu. Małżeństwo przestraszyło się, myśląc, że to napad - Jesteśmy z USSS - Baljeet i Summer odetchnęli z ulgą. - O co chodzi? - zapytała Tjinder łagodnie, ale trzęsącym się głosem. - Jako iż została pani wybrana na prezydenta, za co tak btw gratulacje, jesteśmy zobowiązani do rozpoczęcia ochrony pani męża i córki. - Na chuj mi ochrona?! - odparła Ivy. - Od 21 stycznia będzie pani córką najważniejszej osoby w całym państwie. - No i? - To, że byłaby pani kimś idealnym dla porywaczy mających jakieś żądania wobec rządu. - Wielkie mi halo. Kiedyś złapałam lecącą prosto na mnie kometę i odrzuciłam ją prosto w kosmos, nikt nie jest w stanie mi zagrozić. - My musimy wykonać wykonane nam zadania. Trzech mężczyzn zaczęło podążać w stronę nastolatki. - Podejdźcie na metr, a tak was spiorę, że was pozamieniam częściami ciała! Ignorując słowa Ivy, podeszli do niej. Ta natomiast podskoczyła i jednym kopnięciem powaliła całą trójkę na podłogę. - No to ja będę już iść. Moranica otworzyła szufladę pełną sztućców. - Hmmm... nóż może spróbować sobie wbić w klatkę piersiową, łyżką może wydłubać sobie oczy, a widelce może połknąć. Kobieta chwyciła wszystkie sztućce, po czym wyrzuciła je prosto przez okno. - Oknem też może wyskoczyć. Dobra, no to je sprzedam, a za tę kasę kupię sobie pizzę. A nie, chwila, to nie Simsy. Tymczasem Ocean, korzystając z nieuwagi rudowłosej, wkroczyła do sypialni jej i Zoltana. Normalnie nikt oprócz tej dwójki, a czasem tylko Moranici, nie miał tam wstępu, jednak tym razem Davenport mogła to wytłumaczyć tak, iż myślała, że tam również musi się rozejrzeć w poszukiwaniu przedmiotów mogących wyrządzić krzywdę. Zajrzała do szuflady swojej matki. Pierwszym obiektem, który rzucił się jej w oczy, była leżąca obok pudełka pełnego starych i śmierdzących G-Nuggetsów z G-Donalda połyskująca, ale lekko zniszczona karta. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to jak jakaś karta bankowa. Znajdowały się na niej dane Moranici. Jednak w niektórych miejscach karta była tak zniszczona, że Ocean była w stanie przeczytać tylko imię rudowłosej. Druga strona tego przedmiotu była całkowicie zamazana jakimś markerem. Narysowany był też dziwny symbol ukazujący wpisany w kwadrat okrąg, w którego środku widniała litera "A". Obok umieszczona była liczba "6284". - Co to takiego? - zastanawiała się Ocean, co chwilę przekręcając kartę. - Co tutaj robisz?! - wykrzyczała Moranica. Córka podskoczyła na nogi, podczas gdy rudowłosa podeszła do niej i wyrwała jej kartę z rąk - Wynocha, ale już! Brandon otworzył oczy. Leżał w jakimś lesie. Po chwili wstał i rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł stojącą pod jednym z drzew znaną mu osobę. - Jasmine? - zdziwił się - To ty mnie uratowałaś? - Tak - odpowiedziała. W dłoniach trzymała dwie gałązki, którymi ruszała tak, jakby chciała rozpalić ognisko. - Ale dlaczego? Jasmine wyrzuciła te przedmioty, po czym zbliżyła się do Brandona. - Chcę, abyście byli świadom, że jestem po waszej stronie. Chłopak zamilkł. Przypomniała mu się walka w Nepalu, podczas której MacMandy uratowała im wszystkim życie. Teraz znowu powróciła i znowu go ocaliła. - Mój bioniczny chip miał zainstalowany program, który zmuszał mnie do słuchania poleceń Brendy, a później też Marcusa. Ale ten komputer, który odpowiadał za ten program, został zniszczony przez was w Nepalu. Jeżeli stworzycie nowy program, dzięki któremu będę mogła być na zawsze wolna i niezależna, pomogę wam pokonać Marcusa. - A jeśli nie napiszemy tego programu? - Wtedy będziecie zmuszeni do walki z nowym przeciwnikiem. Brandon zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie widział żadnych powodów, aby jej nie ufać. Poza tym, Jasmine mogła mieć ciekawe informacje dotyczące Marcusa. Izabela i pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht siedzieli razem w salonie w domu Flynn'ów. Dyskutowali o tym, co mieszkająca trzy domy dalej pani White dodaje do surówki. W pewnym momencie czarnowłosa zauważyła kątem oka kroczących w stronę drzwi wejściowych Tyler'a i Wasyla za oknem. - Emmm... przeproszę cię na chwilę. Kurier przyjechał. Flynn natychmiast udała się na zewnątrz, gdzie do drzwi właśnie mieli zapukać Tyler i Wasyl. - Oszaleliście?! Chcecie mi całkowicie rozwalić randkę z panem Grüßichtschrenschenschenschichtem?! - Randkę? Nie znasz nawet jego imienia - odezwał się Tyler. - Nieważne. Wasyl i ty... jak... ach, Tyler, idźcie już! I już nie pokazujcie się w tej dzielnicy razem! Chłopaki przewrócili oczami, po czym udali się w tę stronę, z której przyszli. - I macie się przeczołgać, by was nie było widać przez okno! Izabela wzięła leżące pod ścianą pudełko, po czym weszła z powrotem do środka. - Wróciłam - powiedziała, kładąc trzymany przedmiot na szafkę - Otworzę potem. - Otwórz teraz. Izabela zaśmiała się głupkowato. Pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht znany był z tego, że dla niego nie istniało coś takiego jak tajemnica korespondencji. Czasem gdy widział, że listonosz wkłada sąsiadom listy do skrzynki pocztowej, a w tych domach chwilowo nikogo nie było, wychodził z domu, po czym wyjmował listy i je czytał. Flynn wzięła więc pudełko, po czym położyła go na stoliku przed sobą i Austriakiem. Lekko trzęsącymi się rękoma, bo sama nie wiedziała, co znajduje się w środku, przystąpiła do otwierania paczki. Jakiż był jej szok, gdy po zdjęciu przykrywki na dnie pudełka zobaczyła śmierdzącą kupę. W dodatku do ściany opakowania przyklejona była karteczka z podpisem "Hahahaha!". - Żartownisie cholerne... - skomentował Austriak, a Izabela odetchnęła z ulgą. Zoltan usłyszał w swojej słuchawce, aby zjawił się przed budynkiem. Wyruszył więc, a razem z nim pilnujący go Cooper. Po dwóch minutach byli już przed G-Tech'iem, gdzie czekał na nich Brandon. - Jesteś! Jak poszło? - spytał Davenport. - Wszystko w porządku. Przyprowadziłem kogoś ze sobą - odparł Brandon, a zza jego pleców wyszła Jasmine. Zaskoczony Zoltan odskoczył do tyłu, a po chwili wyjął z kieszeni mikroblaster i skierował go w stronę MacMandy. Ta uniosła ręce do góry na znak, że nie chce nikomu zrobić krzywdy. - Zwariowałeś?! Co ona tutaj robi? - Spokojnie. Ona jest po naszej stronie. - Po naszej?! Chciała zabić mnie, twojego ojca i wszystkich jego przyjaciół! No i mnie! - Ale w Nepalu nas uratowała. I dzisiaj też mnie. - Jak to cię dzisiaj uratowała? - spytał, lekko opuszczając broń. - Był nagły wybuch w fabryce. Ona się zjawiła i mnie stamtąd wyciągnęła. Uratowała też resztę pracowników. - Byłam sterowana przez program stworzony przez Brendę - odezwała się Jasmine - Później kontrolę nad programem przejął Marcus. Ale komputer odpowiadający za ten program został przez was zniszczony w Nepalu. Jeśli zrobicie nowy program, który zapewni mi wolną wolę już na zawsze, pomogę wam pokonać Marcusa. Izabela odprowadzała pana Grüßichtschrenschenschenschichta do drzwi, czemu towarzyszyła zabawna rozmowa o tym, jakiego płynu do kąpieli używa pan Walker mieszkający cztery domy dalej. Flynn otworzyła drzwi pierwsza. Zauważyła stojących tam Wasyla i Tyler'a. Szybko więc wyskoczyła na dwór i ciałem zasłoniła Ukraińca. Austriak, lekko zdziwiony ruchem kobiety, nie przejął się nim za bardzo. Nie zauważył ani Wasyla zasłoniętego przez Izabelę, ani Tyler'a, na którego mało kto zwracał uwagę. Z uśmiechem pomachał Izabeli, po czym udał się do swojego domu. Zoltan, Brandon, a razem z nimi Cooper siedzieli przed komputerem i pisali program. - Co ty robisz? - zdziwił się Flynn, patrząc na kilka nowych linijek wpisanych przez Davenporta - Dlaczego Jasmine ma być posłuszna całkowicie nam?! - Bo jej nie ufam. Przypominam, że kiedyś chciała zabić mnie i twojego ojca. Zabranie jej wolnej woli to jedyne słuszne i bezpieczne rozwiązanie. - Ale tu nie o bezpieczeństwo chodzi, tylko o uczciwość i przyzwoitość. - Przyzwoitość? Powiedział to ktoś, kto przeleciał prawie każdą dziewczynę w mieście! - Nie to mam na myśli - odpowiedział wściekły - Każdy człowiek zasługuje w pełni na wolną wolę. - Dobra - powiedział w końcu, usuwając przy tym kilka linijek tekstu - Ale jest jeden warunek. Jasmine nie będzie miała wstępu do G-Tech'u. Zamieszka u was. - Jak to zamieszka u nas?! - zapytała zszokowana Izabela. Stała akurat w kuchni i robiła naleśniki, a obok niej stał Brandon - To mój największy wróg z czasów młodości! Nie ma mowy! - To będzie idealna okazja, żeby jej wybaczyć. - Myślisz, że to tak łatwo będzie wybaczyć komuś kilka prób zabójstwa? - Prooooszę... - powiedział, robiąc "słodkie oczka". Izabela przyjrzała się swojemu synowi, po czym bąknęła: - Przyprowadź ją tu. Po chwili Jasmine przeteleportowała się, zjawiając się tuż obok Flynn. Ta wystraszyła się tak bardzo, że krzyknęła i machnęła patelnią, z której naleśniki wyleciały i przeleciawszy przez cały pokój, wylądowały na twarzy schodzącego ze schodów Tyler'a. - Ale zakaz używania bioniki w domu! - krzyknęła Izabela. Inne informacje *